megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan.EXE (anime)
MegaMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is the NetNavi of Lan Hikari in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, and shares the role of the protagonist with him. Steadfast and loyal to his friends, MegaMan fights for justice alongside his operator, meeting many friend and enemies along the way, and gaining new powers and abilities to save the Earth from evil. Overview TBA History ''MegaMan NT Warrior MegaMan was created by Dr. Hikari and was given to Lan as a present. Lan uses a disk his dad gave him to customize his NormalNavi. In the following morning, MegaMan wakes Lan up. Lan is initially disappointed that MegaMan is small, but when viruses attack, MegaMan displays amazing skill, which made Lan take back what he said and accepting MegaMan as an awesome present. MegaMan has a NetBattle with GutsMan the next day, which MegaMan easily gaining the upper hand with his speed, and even superior strength despite his small frame, as he had stopped a Guts Punch easily with one hand. Their battle was interrupted when Roll arrived, saying that Maylu's house was on fire. Using the Net, MegaMan, Roll, and GutsMan arrived at Maylu's house network, and deleted the viruses, but was then attacked by TorchMan. Without Lan being there plugged in to send Battle Chips, MegaMan was being overwhelmed by the fire Navi, who had easily defeated GutsMan. However, right as MegaMan was about to be next, Lan had plugged his PET in, allowing MegaMan to use the Blaster and CyberSword, to quickly defeat TorchMan, forcing him to retreat. This event lets him make quick friends with Roll, which eventually leads her to love him. Similar to TorchMan, MegaMan ended up also having to face the WWW Navis ElecMan and WackoMan, where he was at a disadvantage at first due to Lan having to help others, but then coming to give MegaMan the Battle Chips needed to defeat them. He also had to help Glide when he was attacked by NumberMan, who was attempting to take Yai's rare Battle Chips. Along the way, he also had rematches with Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Maddy, though he had more trouble in those battles and required others to assist him to win, such as Roll helping him defeat TorchMan, WoodMan appearing to stop the flow of electricity so that ElecMan couldn't regenerate, and IceMan to stop WackoMan. Lan had also obtained a new Battle Chip, the ElecSword, which likely came from Commander Beef, being the perfect match against the Jelly viruses that MegaMan was facing. However, MegaMan faced a powerful WWW NetNavi when he came face to face with Yahoot and MagicMan, who managed to overpower MegaMan, and it was the intervention of ProtoMan that saved MegaMan and forced MagicMan to retreat. It was then that MegaMan and Lan began their heavy rivalry with Chaud and ProtoMan. Before MegaMan entered the N1 Grand Prix, he and the others had to find NumberMan, who had gone berserk after a major, yet faulty, upgrade by Higsby. They lured NumberMan by having Yai's computer calculate the exact number for Pi, which goes infinitely, and due to NumberMan having a love for numbers, he followed after it. After luring him in, MegaMan and the others fought. Due to NumberMan being more powerful, and MegaMan having to avoid hurting him too much, due to Higsby begging them not to as he wanted to enter the tournament as well, it was a very difficult fight. It was only when SkullMan, a then unknown Navi, arrived out of nowhere that NumberMan was defeated and reclaimed. MegaMan's first opponent ended up being none other than SkullMan, who was under Miyu's ownership, which surprised both Lan and MegaMan. Miyu stated that the battle would be over in 5 minutes, with SkullMan as the victor, which made the duo determined to prove the fortune teller wrong. However, when the battle began, all their attacks had little to no effect, as if SkullMan could predict their movements before they made them. Just then things seemed lost, Lan decided to keep trying and used the MiniBombs that Higsby had given him, which allowed him to fight more effectively, changing strategies and even damaging SkullMan, much to Miyu's shock, as she said that the future had changed. Despite how SkullMan could have continued to fight and most likely would have won, Miyu logged her Navi out, forfeiting the match. They later enter the N1 Grand Prix, during which Lan and MegaMan try to master the Program Advance. In the final round, MegaMan and ProtoMan fight each other, with ProtoMan as the victor. However, their battle awakens PharaohMan who deletes MegaMan. He is later rebuilt and defeats PharaohMan with the help of ProtoMan using a double Program Advance. In the second season, MegaMan and Lan face off against the criminal organization Grave using various Style Changes. NetCity, Bass, Grave Virus Beast, Bug Style. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Cross Fusion. Rockman.EXE Stream Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program ''Stream cont. ''Rockman.EXE Beast Rockman.EXE Beast+ . Powers and abilities 'Mega Buster' - MegaMan’s main form of attack. Shoots a blast of energy at his targets. Can be charged up for a '''Charge Shot'. Battle Chips - By having Lan slot Battle Chips into his PET, MegaMan gains access to a large variety of different attacks bestowed by the chips. However, this requires Lan to be near the cyberspace that MegaMan is in. Program Advance - After extensive training with Lan, MegaMan can perform Program Advances, which is the act of combining a set of three chips into one powerful attack. Extension Chip - Through the use of an extension chip slotted into Lan’s PET from another person’s PET, MegaMan can gain the attributes of another Navi, and is able to use their abilities. Style Change - Allows MegaMan to take on a new form and element to adapt to his situation, changing his capabilities and buster shots. This was lost and replaced with Double Soul. Cross Fusion - Performed with Lan. Allows MegaMan to combine with his operator and form a “armor” around Lan, allowing him to fight in the real world with MegaMan’s powers with the aid of a Dimensional Area. Double Soul - Allows MegaMan to combine with another Navi, giving him their powers and abilities and giving MegaMan armored themed after the one he combined with. After the initial combination, MegaMan can execute Double Soul without the Navi present through special chips Lan receives. Forte Cross - Forte Cross was achieved when Forte attempted to absorb Rockman’s Ultimate Program and was unable to control it. Forte instead merged with Rockman and gave him his abilities and immense power, allowing them to defeat Nebula Gray. Dark Aura - Temporarily gained when ShadeMan.EXE bit Rockman and caused his dark soul to emerge. Beast Out - When combined with Trill.EXE, Rockman can turn into Glaga-Beast or Falzer-Beast Rockman, however despite gaining immense strength and speed, Rockman loses control of himself and cannot think rationally, and simply rampages until his target is deleted. Cross System/Cross Beast - By using the data from another person’s PET, Rockman can cross with another NetNavi, obtaining their powers and a form based in them. When used with a Beast Out Chip, Rockman can utilize Cross Beast, giving Rockman a beastly version of the cross and the power of a Cybeast alongside that of the Navi’s. Forms TBA Trivia *MegaMan’s anime counterpart has many key differences from his video game counterpart: ** In the video game series, MegaMan is revealed to be Lan’s twin brother Hub, who died from HBD during birth reborn into a NetNavi. This is untrue in the anime series, and MegaMan is simply a customized Navi that Dr. Hikari gifts Lan for his 10th birthday. ** MegaMan is deleted when Alpha absorbs him and Lan, and MegaMan overloads himself to save Lan. In the anime, MegaMan is deleted when PharaohMan.EXE fires a laser meant to delete ProtoMan hits MegaMan after MegaMan pushes the former out of the way. In both instances he is revived sometime after. ** Despite receiving all of the Double Souls from Mega Man Battle Network 4, MegaMan does not gain any of the Double Souls introduced in Mega Man Battle Network 5 in the anime besides Gyro Soul. Category:Male NetNavis Category:Cross Fusion users Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Protagonists Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages